More Than Anyone
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Seandainya bukan karena Cai Xukun, Eunki tidak akan berdiri di sini menatap kekasihnya, Zhu Zheng Ting. [JUNGKI] [JUNJUNG [HONGEUNKI] [PD101S2] [IDOLPRODUCER] [BL]


**Hong Eunki x Zhu Zheng Ting**

 **More Than Anyone**

 ***hanya sekedar imajinasi***

 **•**

 **•**

Pagi itu sesosok pria berdiri di hadapan cermin. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat begitu elegan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam yang belum tertaut kancing tengah.

Sosok lain yang terlihat begitu serupa dengannya datang menghampiri. Memberikan tangannya untuk menautkan kerah kemeja putih sang pemuda. Merapikannya dan lalu menambahkan sebuah dasi hitam di leher jenjang itu.

Gedung itu memang tak pernah sepi, tapi juga bukan hal umum jika seramai ini. Tidak terlalu ramai memang, tapi cukup banyak pria dalam tuxedo dan wanita dalam gaun.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung dengan belasan karangan bunga. Membawa sang pria kemana seharusnya berada. Di sisinya.

Pria itu keluar, di dampingi pria lain, yang bisa ditebak adalah kakaknya. Sang kakak menuntunya masuk, menyatu dengan keramaian.

Di situ ada 5 sosok pemuda lain. Serempak membungkukan badan pada sang kakak dan lalu membawa sang adik pergi. Masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam.

Benda itu, benda yang seharusnya membuat si pria menjadi sosok tertampan, tidak ada. Benda itu lenyap dari wajahnya. Bukan hal baru memang. Itu sudah pudar dan semakin pudar sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ya. Maksudku adalah senyum itu.

Pada lengan pria itu, sesuatu sedang disematkan. Kain putih melingkar. Dengan beberapa garis hitam melintang.

Dugaanmu itu bukanlah hal yang salah. Bukan suatu ajang penghargaan, atau upacara pernikahan. Yang ia hadiri adalah sebuah upacara kematian.

Garis itu tanda bahwa ia adalah bagian dari keluarga. Keluarga sosok di dalam peti hitam itu. Setidaknya begitulah keluarga sesungguhnya sang mendiang menganggap pria ini. Bagian dari keluarga mereka, atau lebih tepatnya akan menjadi.

Tangan itu terulur. Jemari lentik itu perlahan menyentuh kulit dingin di dalam kotak. Wajah oriental asia dengan bibir pucat pasi.

Air mata itu jatuh. Lagi. Entah kenapa butiran kristal itu tak pernah habis untuknya.

"Hyu... Hyung..."

Suara itu. Memang hanya satu kata. Tapi itu begitu lirih. Begitu pedih. Mengiris hati mereka yang ada di sisinya.

"Eunki gege."

Sosok itu. Orang-orang itu. Membungkuk sopan di sisi sang pria. Pria itu sudah menghapus jejak kristalnya meski hatinya masih perih.

Sosok itu menitikan butiran kristal yang sama. Membuat pria itu membantu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menenangkannya? Diam? Marah?

"Zhè shì bú guài nǐ Xukun gege. Zheng Ting gege juga tidak akan menyalahkan gege."

Sosok yang jauh lebih muda dari pria itu menghampiri. Mengulas senyum paksa dengan mata sembabnya yang terlihat jelas.

Saat itu Eunki masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini memang benar, tapi Eunki tidak bisa menerima kepergian pria itu. Eunki juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan. Sekarang ini hanya sosok dihadapannya yang bisa ia salahkan.

Kalau saja hari itu...

Zhu Zheng Ting tidak membawa pemuda ini ke Korea mungkin mereka tidak sedang di sini.

Harusnya hari itu Eunki bisa bernaung dalam kehangatan. Bisa berlindung dalam genggaman. Tertawa dalam kebahagian.

Yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Eunki menanti dalam dingin. Berlindung dalam hujan. Dan berakhir menangis dalam pilu.

Janji di bawah jam kota tertunda. Tertunda oleh kebaikan hati kekasihnya untuk mengantar rekannya.

Seandainya dia tahu bahwa sang kekasih sedang sakit, ia tak kan pernah membiarkannya duduk di balik kemudi mobil. Atau setidaknya tahu bahwa sang kekasih akan datang dengan kendaraan putih mempesona itu.

Ia tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baginya mendengar sang kekasih dalam keadaan kritis saja sudah cukup. Cukup menyayat hatinya. Cukup membuatnya tak memikirkan apa pun kecuali berlari ke rumah sakit.

Hatinya hancur. Pecah berkeping-keping mendapati sosok menjulang yang selalu ia nantikan terbaring di atas kasur beroda. Ia tidak seputih susu lagi, namun penuh dengan noda merah.

Tak peduli ia berada di tengah rumah sakit. Tak peduli ratusan penggemar melihatnya. Air matanya pecah. Ia menangis hebat di sana. Tak peduli satu per satu lengan memeluknya. Tak peduli dengan suara-suara lain. Ia tetap menumpahkan segalanya.

Tidak. Itu belum berakhir. Air mata itu hanya sebagian kecil dari perasaannya.

Dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi juga tak bisa berbuat banyak pada reaksi Eunki selanjutnya. Nafas Eunki tercekat. Pandangannya putih. Rasanya begitu sakit sampai ia tak bisa menahannya. Tubuhnya terkulai di dekapan Woontak. Mengundang Hyunmin berlari membantu membawa tubuhnya ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Waktu itu dia berharap semua hanya mimpi. Berharap harinya baru akan dimulai. Benaknya sudah siap mencegah mimpinya jadi kenyataan.

Sayangnya semua itu nyata. Ia tidak terbangun di kamarnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Tidak ada foto wajah yang ia cintai di meja nakas. Tidak ada boneka beruang besar di kursi. Hanya ada teman-temannya. Menatapnya khawatir.

Sayangnya perasaan hari itu tak juga hilang sampai saat ini.

Sampai kotak itu mulai ditutup. Hitam legam. Menghalangi wajah yang ia cintai.

Tangisnya kembali pecah kala kotak itu berpindah ke dalam mobil. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun, menggambarkan tangisnya begitu hebat. Tak juga reda meski sang kakak telah memberinya bahu.

Tangisnya mengundang tangis lain, tangis mereka yang memang sudah lebih lama berada dalam kehidupan Zheng Ting.

Memang Eunki belum lama masuk dalam kehidupan pemuda negeri bambu itu. Tapi Eunki sudah mengukir kenangan indah dengannya melebihi siapa pun.

•

•

 **END**

Rurulala,

Maafkan Hamzzi yang malah hadir dengan oneshoot JungKi yang so sad ini. Sedih ga sih? Nggak ya?

Hamzzi rindu JungKi, dan Hamzzi rindu kedekatan mereka di pd101.


End file.
